


Surprise Yourself

by twoheartedriver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Neil is Max, Post-Canon, Slight depiction of violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/pseuds/twoheartedriver
Summary: 'I found you, but in finding you, I lost myself. Nothing was clear anymore. Nothing was simple.' - The Infinite Sea
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Surprise Yourself

i. the future

她讓他等待。在這間位於貝爾格萊維亞的公寓書房裡，與一幅康斯特勃的真跡待在一起。他盯著戴德姆谷十九世紀的景致莫約十來秒，然後決定轉到窗台旁看些真正的樹。

曲窄的單向車道對面的長條形公共綠地裡散落著倫敦梧桐，與一棵栽在街角、葉面近乎完全轉為橘黃色的櫻桃樹。在逆行的時光裡，人行道上的枯葉會收緊那些即便是肉眼難以辨識的微小碎片，將自己拼回最為成熟的形狀，跳上迎接著它歸來的枝枒，逐漸變得翠綠、青澀，直到融入生態系中一股生生不息的潛能。他想過逆行回去看一架直升機落回地表，將一個朋友送回自己眼前的過程，以及那可能會具有多少療癒性的效果。但或許看這些樹也是差不多的。

書房的門被打開。稍早接過他的外套的那名女子為他端來一杯濃縮咖啡。他略皺起雙眉。不是對著咖啡，而是對著來人。她向他解釋，「夫人還在更衣。」並逕自把咖啡放在書桌上後就退了出去，讓門就這麼半開著。

他喝下這沒摻糖的咖啡，等著穿著同一套靛藍色套裝的凱特穿過那扇門。這張背對著窗的書桌前只有一張椅子，門旁有一張兩人座的沙發，就在康斯特勃的下方。總之，沒人想坐下。沒人想閒聊。

「我以為你說你不應該出現在這裡。」這房裡新寡的女子開口說。

「我從沒出現在這裡過。」並未期待更熱切的歡迎的男子回答她，隨手將一直夾在左臂下的報紙放在書桌上。

她看了一眼就知道男人甚至將這份昨天的報紙摺到正確的版面。她當然注意到了這則新聞，但他還是帶著報紙。像是一聲輕喚，一份宣示，一段被刊在報紙上的把柄。提醒她倆之間存在著一種近乎交換殺人的關係。只除了他的屍體躺在倫敦警局冷凍櫃裡，而她的還在他手上。她的丈夫曾經這麼對付過她，而如今是他。她試著吞下一口苦澀的唾液，阻止自己的思緒朝這個方向墜落而下。

他裝作沒有注意到這份報紙、以及他刻意輕柔的手勢擾動對方情緒的程度，但將報紙在桌上朝自己身側收了一點。他厚實、帶著繭的手掌壓在報紙油墨上。這是一篇沒帶照片的本地報導，寥寥數段寫盡一樁發生在漢普斯特德的雙屍命案。他想，他可以處理得更好。至少可以先問候一下麥斯。但他沒有，而時機已經過去。

「我需要你幫忙。」他近乎慌亂地說。

「你要什麼？」凱特問，「錢嗎？」

「我需要找到尼爾。」

前一天下午，他由另一名穿著得宜但同樣趾高氣昂的會員俱樂部服務員領入一張邊桌，在一杯加滿冰塊的健怡可樂陪伴下等待著寇斯比爵士。這位舉止儒雅的英國紳士想知道自己是否足夠安全，而他正好也有些話想問。

這些他混著氣泡飲料壓在舌根底下的話已經換過幾種形式出口，至今未能換來他等待的答案。他用尼爾的名字查過了情報局資料庫，用他不是那麼有把握的指紋資料比對過犯罪紀錄。要他說的話，尼爾在各種紀錄上不存在的程度甚至勝過自己一籌。他自然也問過了艾佛斯與惠勒，他們只說尼爾是被帶來的。他要求他們多解釋一點。兩名雇傭兵朝彼此對看了一眼，其中一個將眼神轉回他身上。「老闆，他是你帶來的。」他說，而她補充，「一直都是你們。」

那是他們兩個銷聲匿跡之前的事了。他該慶幸自己還聯絡得上寇斯比，或該說寇斯比還願意來聯繫他。這代表他信任自己，或是過於搞不清楚情況。其中一種會幫得上忙。他只需要釐清是哪一種。

在寇斯比入座時，他就知道是哪一種了。這名不知是延遲退休或是為了這個世界的存亡重出江湖的情報員看著自己的表情，突如其來地令他想起自己初出茅廬時的一名直屬主管。那名年近四十歲的男人有著一頭棕色捲髮，與一對嚴肅而警戒的小眼睛，意外地擅於傳達稍縱即逝的情緒。在前幾次外勤任務時，這對眼睛不時以一種踟躕的不悅神情招待他。起初，它們看起來都一樣。但隨著時間過去他逐漸能夠分辨認定對方所知太少或所知太多的兩種不悅，一段由前者往後者位移的過程。

而現下這張不悅的神情在他的臉上搬演，被兩股情緒渲染得朝彼此遠離。與他同桌的英國情報員所知太少，而他所知的太多了。這場會面對彼此都沒有好處，還可能葬送其中一人的性命。他心想，我寧願不知道是哪一個。

他比語音留言裡建議的時間晚了十分鐘抵達這間怎麼打扮都不嫌過於隆重的飯店酒吧，獲知巴頓女士已回到房間裡等他。他問了服務員口信是幾點留的。對方不很確定，但他問出不會晚於八點半。那是近半小時前的事。

金碧輝煌的電梯將他與另一名對著電梯門調整胸花的年輕男子載到三十八樓。凱特開門時，他雙手拉整一下身上的深紫色西裝外套，開玩笑地說，「要是我知道，就會帶上一束花。」

對方的神情讓他知道這可能不是個玩笑。他便收起笑容，嚴正地說，「官方地說，你不是巴頓女士。還不是。」

凱特退到門後，單手扶著門沿，以一種輕微的、近乎疲憊的聲音催促他進房。她側著身的方式就像是左手在門板後頭扣著一把槍，只除了身上帶著槍的其實是他。

當凱特關上門時，他想，桑傑辛格逮住她了。或更簡單，只需在她其中一個住處的郵箱丟進一張麥斯在學校裡拍的照片，就能遠端操控她的一舉一動，包括一通打給殺妻兇手的語音留言。

但是偌大的浴室裡並沒有任何印度軍火商的人手在守候。在只開著兩盞床邊燈的豪華套房裡只有他與穿著一件黑色無袖連身裙的巴頓女士。這可能是更棘手的情況。他們站得離窗邊夠遠，室內也夠暗，但他還是寧願那扇巨大的落地窗被黑色窗簾完整地蓋著，而不是像現在這樣向他們慷慨地展示富饒得令人驚駭的倫敦夜景。

「我們上一次在夜裡相處時，水花是從船身落回海面的。」她開口說。其語氣讓他想起，此等絕美的都會夜色對凱特來說，確實比逆行的海面更加平庸無奇。他得提醒自己，對大部分的人來說其實都是這樣。

「所以，你在留言裡說的……」

「別急。」凱特打斷他，還用一隻搭在他手臂上的手強調她的話。這隻手腕朝上伸，輕輕勾住了他的臂彎，將她的客人帶往房裡的迷你雞尾酒吧。她問他要不要在威士忌裡加冰塊。他隨口說好，即使他在任務中並不喝酒。凱特把加了冰的杯子遞給他，純酒留給自己。

「敬這一刻。」她很快地說完，將杯中物一口飲盡。

他在幽暗的光線裡審視著她。那柔和的頸部線條，吞嚥時微微起伏的喉頭，被絲質布料緊裹著的鎖骨與裸露的肩膀。舉手投足間在在顯示她對自己的客觀魅力有著準確的認知，而這份自信又被她貴族般的出身教養得無比溫馴。她垂下那雙經過敏銳的美感訓練的眼睛，看著眼前的男人。

「當時，你給了我這支手機，與一個你確實守住的諾言。而我吻了你。」

「別說得像是我們真的吻過了彼此。」他說。

「原本可以是那樣。」

這個時候，她該低下頭來。或者鬆開腦後的髮髻，或者直接把胸罩拉出來。他不知道，總之做些什麼比死盯著自己手中這杯酒更好的事，因為他認識的凱薩琳•巴頓是個更聰明、堅強的女人。他想說他從進門起就看透了凱特的把戲。他希望他玩得起凱特的把戲。不過他一向沒辦法把感情當作一種手段，即使在不得不如此時。在過往的人生中他曾經以此為傲，在情報組織中他曾經以此為恥，而如今他知道這項信念事實上不是真的。

他突地把凱特拉進懷中，用上近乎十足的手勁。他一開始沒注意到，注意到時已經來不及鬆手。這股衝擊力道讓他手中的酒幾乎全潑在兩人身上，他索性把酒杯拋在地毯上，用雙手箝制住這個踩在高跟鞋上比自己高出半個頭的女人。

「你想要的是這個嗎？」他拉起她赤裸的手臂，一手扯開那高檔的裙襬，以一種帶著恨意的怒氣質問著，「你覺得你準備好了？你覺得這比朝活人開槍容易？告訴我，你有那麼天真嗎？」

她賣力掙扎，用沒被抓住的那隻手從他外套底下取出貼身手槍。事後他想，是他讓凱特用沒被抓住的那隻手從他外套底下取出貼身手槍。因為他相信尼爾說的話。因為他知道自己不會死在這裡。因為他對凱特做的事理應挨上一槍。他沒放任自己想下去的是，因為在那一刻，他不在乎世界就此毀滅。

在倫敦待得越久，他就越對英美情報單位之間盤根錯節的資源浪費感到印象深刻。他在大都會線上坐了五十分鐘，在終站的車廂角落座位拾起一個馬莎百貨的紙袋，然後轉搭皮卡迪利線回市中心。途中他確認其中一個可供來路不明的表兄弟使用的英國實驗室已證實他沾血的西裝外套上的毒物鑑識結果與中情局標準配發的自殺藥丸成分相符。諷刺地，這項結果要將他留在倫敦更久了。

他總之也失去米耶的消息，至少在這個時空。不是他們擅於保命，就是有別人處理了他們。謎一般的天能。誰知道還有多少像他這樣的人負責滅口，又有多少像尼爾那樣的人出面拯救他們？誰知道他們不是已經在某個時空死去，而他只是與一群幽靈一同執行了守護世界的任務？

肩上的傷口突地傳來一陣撕裂的劇痛，在他把那個紙袋丟進車站牆上的塑料垃圾袋裡時。也許他該轉搭計程車。這個時段或許連火車都是更好的選擇。但他決定要繼續搭地鐵。繼續與前往或離開騎士橋高級百貨的觀光客摩肩擦踵地穿過車門，看著裝著名牌鞋盒的紙袋佔據寶貴的車廂空間。好過被好奇孩童懷裡抱著的海豚玩偶壓在腰側，只喝了幾口的柳橙汁被擠著下車的乘客翻倒在他身上這件遠比看來更加昂貴的馬球衫上。這時，說不準會有個金髮男人將他拉下車，從自己沒熨整的麻料西服口袋裡掏出一塊手帕按在他的胸上。提議他們該避開高峰人潮，到附近的會員限定俱樂部喝上一杯當作賠罪。

然後呢？這個男人會替他點什麼飲料？健怡可樂還是伏特加通寧？他緊咬著齒列，蜷縮在擁擠的地鐵車廂裡憤怒地想著。這一次他會被告知哪一個假名，用哪一個地區的腔調？這一次，他要怎麼看著他死？

他不知道。於是他只能繼續坐在這兒，做著他自己決定要做的事。像是處決普莉亞。他不會迴避這個詞。他親手殺了自己的同事，或許是自己的手下。他殺人通常不是出於私仇。他有很好的理由這麼做。例如說，這樁暴行很快就暴露出哪些人知道得夠多，或至少是擔心自己知道得太多。其他的暴行還能推到印度人手裡。標準行動程序，不是他樂於承認但確實存在的那些。

但是，他可以處理得更好。面對凱特，面對普莉亞。也許他真的恨普莉亞。也許他恨她數度擺弄他，恨她出爾反爾，恨她明知尼爾的身分卻不讓他知道。也許他也恨尼爾，恨他如此聽從命令，恨他忠誠地隱瞞實情，恨他離開自己時還能面帶微笑的模樣。

只不過那不是真的。他記得自己在漢普斯特德荒野的一個小坡上等待著下午三點到來時，曾經如何警醒而低調地打量著周圍的陌生人，直到了解到沒有一個人是為他而來。他記得自己在槍管裝上滅音器時，記得自己拉開後座車門時，記得他發表那段簡短的刑前聲明時，曾經期望會有個人來阻止自己，如果事情不應如此發展。

事後他了解到，發生的事確實已經發生了。他可以做出任何決定，只要那是符合逆向的因果關係。有人提供協助，便會有人出面搗亂。會有人做好前置作業，自然也會有人收拾殘局。他需要的只是一點信念。相信現下發生的事件確實是出自自己的決定，讓其餘的一切順流而下，自然能夠抵達它們的源頭。

這十之八九就是他現在在做的。在騎士橋站下車，走人少的路越過公園，試著別讓肩傷使自己看起來過於困倦或是過於易怒。吞下一些像樣的食物，而不只是水與咖啡。把槍移到左手更易取得的位置，別再因此想起中槍的那一刻。這些是他可以做到的。停止憤恨自己則是他還沒有辦法做到的。

這間書房的擺置在他上次拜訪後有過小幅度的調動。康斯特勃的畫不知去了哪兒，原位現在是一張布里奇特•萊利的黑白作品。這似乎讓灰藍的壁面與深棕色的原木書架頓時變得現代了起來，但更跳脫十九世紀歷史氛圍的無疑是畫作下方的兩張鐵質扶手座椅，與夾在中間那張附燈的圓型小茶几。

凱特坐在其中一張椅子上，雙手交疊在膝上。她今天穿著一件下擺鬆垮地塞進黑色長褲裡的白色襯衫，金色頭髮簡單地綁成馬尾垂在腦後。小茶几上擺著一杯濃縮咖啡、一杯茶與一碟餅乾。沒有人動過。

他感覺上次在這兒已經是許久以前的事。但當他從窗戶看出去時，街角的那棵櫻桃樹葉片顏色似乎完全沒有改變。看來逆行的時間感並不只是單純的雙倍累加，但他也不能期望開槍射傷他的人會帶著尼爾到療養的地方來探望自己。

「麥斯好嗎？」

他讓受傷的那隻手臂倚著窗台，扭過上身提出他上次忘記說出口的問候，看見凱特的身體顯著地震顫了一下。她抬起一隻手輕觸了一下自己的嘴唇，也許沒有真正碰到。眼神依然沒有看向他，似乎也沒有在看著任何地方。

「他去朋友家了。」她低聲繳出這個不算回答的回答。

他等待她端起茶碟，以冒著熱氣的花草茶滋潤乾啞的嗓子。但她沒有這麼做。也許她忘記這次自己在哪一個杯子裡摻毒了。也許她兩個都摻了。他追問，「他有問起他父親嗎？」

這有些過分了，比那份被刻意留存下來的過期報紙更加傷人。但就像他曾對尼爾說的，必要的時候他也得挾持女性，甚至是小孩。

「你不用這樣傷害我。」凱特輕喘著，彷彿她才是槍傷未癒的那一個，「我已經準備好要告訴你一切了。」

他從窗邊踱步回到書桌另一側的空間，踏過褐色地毯在凱特身旁的空椅坐下，當作一種回應。在凱特終於開口前，他想著在街景中晃動著橘色葉片的樹，在沙塵中撥弄著金色頭髮的友人。

「那天晚上，在船上。」她重新提起那一晚，以一種截然不同的口吻，「你看見我在氣閘室裡。你來找我，給了我一支手機。我問起尼爾，你說他離開了。那是騙我的。我說我沒來得及和尼爾告別，那是騙你的。是尼爾要我那麼說的。」

他知道自己不想再聽下去，但阻止自己打斷凱特。他也可以起身離開，如果這能改變任何事的話。他不需要待在這裡。他的心是這麼告訴他的。他不需要聽別人述說一件自己已經推敲出來的事實，除非那是尼爾。於是他放任自己的心再次翻動那些發生不久卻已顯得古遠的回憶。在被歷史遺棄的破敗城市，他的友人以檢視一支過時手機的方式在他面前翻動演算機組件，以透露一個承諾的口吻在他面前提起一名住在倫敦的母親。我們會再次重逢，他如此讓他知道，你會在一切的開端見到我。

「他來告別時，尼爾告訴我，在這一切結束後，有一天你會來找我，要求我給你一件東西。我祈禱過那會是什麼。我希望那是錢。一張閉緊的嘴。我的性命。但是不是。」她抬起頭來看著男人，眼裡已滿是淚水，「你要的是我的一切。」

她把臉埋進雙手裡哭了起來。他遲來地注意到她臉上蓋住眼角紅腫的妝，指甲在手腕上捏出的紅痕，以及書房那扇闔緊的門。好一會兒，他只能坐在原處看著凱特彎下背脊痛哭。他想生起同情，或許出借那隻沒受傷的手臂或肩膀聊作扶持，卻只感受到深深的嫉妒。他嫉妒她可以在自己這個外人面前為她深愛的人放聲大哭，用全副身心展露這份恆長、至死不渝的愛意。他卻沒辦法這麼做。

他沒辦法承認自己愛上了尼爾。他沒辦法接受這個。他沒辦法相信自己會成為一個親眼看著所愛之人轉身離去、而後為自己而死的人。他就是做不到，即使他已經這麼做了。而且還即將再作一次，在完全知道事貌、沒有任何藉口的情況下。

他伸出手，越過茶几上的杯盤去碰凱特的前臂，「說下去。」他要求，看見自己的手指逐漸在白色袖子上收緊，「尼爾是怎麼說的？我會向你要求一件東西，然後呢？他要你怎麼做？」

凱特細長而蒼白的手指按在他的手背上，「放開我，」她哭喊，「我已經給你了！」

他深吸一口氣，聽見自己以顫抖般的嘆息問，「麥斯在哪裡？」

「你帶走他了。」凱特氣若游絲地回答他。撫在他手上的手指慢慢地滑了下去，像是她的整副身軀如今只靠著他手裡緊抓的部分支持著，「今天早上。」

「他們去了哪裡？」

也許他不該問的。也許他該問的是，我們去了哪裡？但當這個問句脫口而出時，他就了解了凱特在未來的位置，包括她在天能中的位置。當然了，她的孩子在我手上，還有誰比她更能受組織信任？還會有誰更適合接手運作薩托的資產，包括他的人脈、他的情報流與所有的秘密勾當？

他的肩傷又痛了。如果那天晚上，他喝了凱特遞給他的酒，或是這名鑑畫師的槍法再準一點。如果在塔林，他沒執意要救她，或是他們搞砸了任何一個環節。如果他沒讓已經發生的事發生。那麼，他就永遠不會見到尼爾，而這個世界也失去了存活的機會。

「比現在更安全的地方。」

她灰藍色的眼眸轉向他。他認出那是一雙藏有秘密的人的眼睛。如今以後是他們的秘密，一個不能再被訴說的預言，一個不含終點的起點。

「過去。」

ii. the past

「你說什麼？」他幾乎是用喊地在問了。

「我說，」對方同樣提高著聲調回應他，「你他媽的到底在笑什麼？」

終於聽懂艾佛斯的話的尼爾大笑出聲。一手抱著頭盔，另一隻手隨著直升機旋翼的節奏拍擊著頭盔頂部。他就這樣逕自晃著身體笑了好一會兒，直到艾佛斯朝他露出那種沒救了的神情，轉過身去專心地從自己的鬍鬚裡挑沙石。

尼爾有點抱歉他沒辦法讓艾佛斯知道自己在笑什麼，但他總之有許多該向艾佛斯道歉的理由。從沒讓他知道自己的真名是一個。沒告訴他幾乎整個天能組織成員都知道他曾向惠勒告白遭拒是另一個。至於老闆在他倆跳上直升機前只說給他聽的話，即使他如實重述一次，艾佛斯也不會理解尼爾開懷的原因。因此，抱歉啦，兄弟，尼爾用眼神向艾佛斯無聲地致意，這個秘密我是要帶進墳墓裡了，字面上地。

從很年輕時開始，尼爾就了解到他的人生具有一個明確的目的，也想像過當那一刻到來時，他會抱著什麼樣的心情執行這項任務。他會感覺駕輕就熟、一切全在掌握之中？或是謹慎地試探水溫、深怕多年準備反倒弄巧成拙？他沒想到的是，時間會在最後一刻倒向自己這側，揭露完整的真相。

顯而易見地，他身兼多重身分的上司愛著他。也許一直都是。從那炙熱的眼神與在眼眶裡滾動的淚水，尼爾終於了解了組織所有不說的緣由。從來都不是擔心他會臨陣退縮，從來不是為了提防他對親生父母洩密。一直是為了將行動的主導者蒙在鼓裡，避免他阻止尼爾作出他必須作到的事。因為他曾經是一個誰都想要拯救的人，更別說是他最愛的人，不是嗎？

尼爾忍不住露齒而笑，沒去管坐在對面的艾佛斯又朝自己搖了搖頭。我花了二十幾年的時間在你手下辦事，他咬著嘴唇，喜不自勝地想著，總算有一件我知道而你不知道的事，朋友。經過漫長的逆行與順行，他終於回到了一切的開端，在他的故事結尾之時。


End file.
